


"Wildfire and Dawnstar" by SatyQ

by LegionFiction Art Archivist (Suncat)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/LegionFiction%20Art%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: CLASSIC</p>
<p>Despite my name in the byline, I am not the creator of this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wildfire and Dawnstar" by SatyQ

 

[](http://s308.photobucket.com/user/LegionFictionArchivist/media/SatyQ/sqcdawnstarwildfire03-satyq.jpg.html)


End file.
